The present invention refers to a pneumatic tire for two-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicles and in particular, but not exclusively, to a pneumatic tire for motorvehicles.
Specifically, the present invention refers to a pneumatic tire comprising a carcass structure having at least one carcass ply, and at least one annular reinforcing structure associated to the carcass ply, a tread band made of an elastomeric material at a radially outer position with respect to the carcass structure, a belt structure interposed between the carcass structure and the tread band and a pair of axially opposite sidewalls on the carcass structure, wherein the tread band is of the type comprising a plurality of radially extending and axially adjacent sectors.